


I'm Sorry

by Thecrazyrabbidfangirl



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/F, Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazyrabbidfangirl/pseuds/Thecrazyrabbidfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark and cold night in France, Diva, for the first time ever, thinks about her actions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Genre(s): Romance
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+
> 
> Warning: Diva may be out of character, you have been warned (reason why explained in the author's commentary).

 

 _  
_

_  
*** I'm Sorry ***   
_

_  
_

_  
**  
**   
_

On a dark and cold night in France, a young black haired girl slept peacefully inside an apartment complex. A cold night breeze blew in through the open balcony door, rustling the girl's hair, yet she slept on, unaware of the danger that had slipped in with the breeze.

Out of nowhere, Diva, the enemy that the girl had hunted for so long, appeared at the side of her bed. "You left yourself so open, Saya-neesama," Diva mocked as she leered down at the sleeping girl.

"It was so pathetic just how easy it was to find where you were hiding," Diva raised a dagger that glittered dangerously in the moon light; she slid her thumb across the blade, coating it in her poisonous blood.

Diva raised the dagger up and prepared to plunge it into Saya's chest but stopped when she turned over in her sleep. Diva froze, wondering if Saya had woken up, but after a few moments it was clear she was still asleep and she readied the dagger again.

' _It's been fun, Saya-neesama, but I'm bored of this game now, so I think I'll just end it,'_ Diva smiled maliciously as she thrust the dagger towards Saya's heart. Diva froze again when she heard Saya mumble something. She leaned closer, curious as to what she was saying.

"No…don't die…" Saya mumbled in her sleep. "I'll help you…Diva…I'll help you…just don't die!" tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks as her words became unintelligible.

A feeling Diva had never felt before struck deep inside her and she hesitated, the dagger quivering in her trembling hand. _'Saya-neesama is dreaming…about me? Does she care about me? Should I really do this…?'_ she thought as the dagger kept inching towards Saya before being pulled back.

' _This is Saya-neesama, the first person to ever listen to my song, who named me because of it, who let me out of that horrible place…'_ tears began to fill Diva's eyes as she tried to decide what to do.

' _Could she actually care about me as I care for her?'_ her thoughts continued even as her grip on the dagger slackened, she was not used to thinking about her actions before she did them.

' _What if I hadn't done those things that Saya-neesama says are 'bad' and 'wrong'? Maybe we could have been together…'_ in truth she had always wanted to be with Saya, despite her childish and malicious behavior, she still felt love, and Saya had been the first person to ever care about her.

Yet Saya's hatred of all the things she had done had kept her from ever confessing her feelings to her twin. She had even made a song that she had wanted to sing just for Saya someday.

' _All I ever wanted was to get revenge on the humans for what they did to me; I didn't want to make you hate me…'_ a tear slid down Diva's cheek and fell onto Saya's as she leaned down and kissed her sister in her sleep.

"I'm sorry," Diva whispered as she slowly backed away from Saya's bed and set the dagger down on the bedside table. She walked over to the open balcony door and looked over her shoulder at Saya.

"I love you, Saya-neesama," she whispered before vanishing.

Saya woke with a start in the middle of the night. She did not know why, but she had a nagging feeling inside her. She sat up in bed and felt something wet on her face.

' _Was I crying?'_ she wondered then looked over to the bedside table and gasped. The dagger, still coated in Diva's blood, glinted in the moon light.

' _Could it have been Diva? Why didn't she kill me?'_ she thought but then her attention turned to a sound in the distance, she listened closely; it sounded like Diva was singing…

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Commentary: This story was inspired mostly by episode 49, which, to me, showed that Diva had a deeper and more thoughtful side than just her childish and malicious nature and that she's capable of feeling love like that. I also think a small thing like Saya mumbling that in her sleep would deeply affect Diva to that extent, as deep and thoughtful as Diva could be, she's still very child-like. It also showed to me that even though Saya had been hunting Diva for over 100 years that she really did care about Diva in the end, so why not say Diva also cares for Saya (except she cares A LOT more)? As always, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
